Eco de una sonrisa
by Mizumori Kai
Summary: [One-Shot] Alguna vez Mikaela tuvo la sonrisa más hermosa del universo, pero ahora incluso sus ojos se ahogan en una infinita melancolía. En medio de todo esto, Yuuichiro tendrá que recordarle algo importante. Las palabras no se olvidan, y lo que fue una promesa para él, tampoco.


**Disclaimer:** _**Owari no Seraph**_ no me pertenece, ésta es idea original de _**Kagami Takaya, **_combinada con el exquisito arte de _**Yamamoto Yamato**_, yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro :D.

**Advertencias:** A parte de una narración deficiente (de verdad intento que no), contiene spoilers del manga que aún no son mostrados en el anime. Y... hm, no sé si esto es considerado como shonen-ai o sólo una linda amistad (?).

* * *

**[1]**

**ECO DE UNA SONRISA**

* * *

—_Soy Mikaela, mucho gusto, puedes decirme Mika. Seremos familia a partir de ahora. _

_Esa voz amable, y esa mano que continuó extendida esperando recibir un saludo. Ahí, queriendo estrechar la suya después de una paliza que le obligó a -medio- tranquilizarse. Yuuichiro no podía creer que aquel que sonreía tan radiante tuviese una fuerza -para él- descomunal. Era aquella una sonrisa como la de un sol… Sí, sabía que el Sol no sonreía, pero si lo hiciera, sería justo como lo hacía ese ser desconocido e incomprensible que tenía frente a él. _

_¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Es que no veía que no quería jugar a la "familia"? En realidad esa palabra no existía, o al menos no para él. Y el significado que se le daba le hacía sentir vacío y triste, porque incluso sus propios padres repudiaron su existencia. En un mundo así no había lugar para palabras cursis. La verdad era otra. _

—_¿Qué sucede?_

_Escuchó de nuevo en ese tono de voz tan apacible. Yuuichiro volvió a parpadear, regresando al presente y dejando sus pensamientos de lado. Se había quedado ido por un instante. Aún estaba en el suelo, y sin saber exactamente cómo, él terminó estrechando la mano de aquel otro niño que enseguida le ayudó a levantarse. Fue como un acto inconsciente, en realidad Yuuichiro no había tenido la intención de aceptar su ayuda. ¡Rayos!, ¡fue él quien le dejó noqueado en el suelo! _

_Y esto llevó a lo otro, y lo otro terminó así. Volvió al piso gracias a ese grupo de pequeños mucho menores a él que, le abrazaron como si de verdad le conocieran desde hace mucho. Mikaela lo había mencionado, que los de ocho años eran los más grandes ahí, y por ende, los hermanos mayores de la familia Hyakuya. Y entre tanto, le fue imposible volver a negar la posibilidad de creerse parte de todo eso. _

_¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Llenos de experiencias dolorosas pero capaces de sonreír todavía. _

—_Todos, dejen a nuestro nuevo hermanito respirar__ —Mikaela se había acercado de nuevo, otra vez con esa sonrisa de comercial, volviendo a extender la mano en muestra de ayuda—. __Vamos Yuu-chan, te enseñaré nuestra habitación__. _

—_¡Habitación, habitación! __—dijeron un par de menores al mismo tiempo, mientras levantaban las manos con alegría. _

—_¿Eh?__ —Yuuichiro ésta vez se levantó solo—. __No me llames "Yuu-chan", suena a… a… niña._

_Mikaela parpadeó, abandonando un segundo la sonrisa que apareció después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

—_Pero si Yuu-chan es Yuu-chan__ —y alzó la mano diestra junto al dedo índice, diciendo algo que parecía obvio para él. _

_El rubio comenzó a caminar, mostrándole el camino hacia la habitación que usaban todos los niños del orfanato Hyakuya. Dormían en la misma porque no eran muchos, y la pieza era amplia, ideal para los que vivían ahí. La entrada de un nuevo integrante no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Cabían perfectamente. _

_Yuuichiro le siguió, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia otro lado, torciendo la boca muy levemente._

—_Yo no soy el que está acostumbrado a un nombre de niña__ —murmuró, alzando las manos y colocándolas tras su cabeza, sin detener su andar. _

_De repente, había perdido de vista a Mikaela cuando dobló en el pasillo, por lo que bajó las manos, apresurándose a caminar, viendo frente a él varias puertas. No era un pasillo muy largo, pero sí confundía un poco. _

—_Por aquí, Yuu-chan__ —el rubio se había asomado por una de las puertas, la última -obviamente la única que estaba abierta- y enseguida volvió a desaparecer al entrar a la misma. _

_Yuuichiro caminó hasta ahí, quedando bajo el marco y mirando al interior, un interior vacío pero muy amplio. Entró, escuchando sus pasos como un eco, uno que podría causar escalofríos. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando nada más que sólo paredes de un color crema más una venta. Y… ¿dónde se había metido Mikaela? Es que era imposible que desapareciera de la nada. Yuuichiro no creía en la magia y no iba a comenzar ahora. _

_Su mirar verde cual dos preciosas esmeraldas, se quedó quieta y clavada en la única ventana que había en el sitio. Era grande, y no poseía ni cortinas ni persianas, dejando entrar la luz de una luna llena, y de las estrellas que la acompañaban. ¿Tan tarde era ya? _

—_Yuju, aquí arriba, Yuu-chan__ —la voz, de nuevo la voz. _

_En cuanto el menor volteó, se le vino el mundo encima. Se escuchó un golpe y sintió un ligero dolor -otra vez- como si se estuviese volviendo costumbre en ese lugar. _

—_Itte te te… __—se quejó el azabache, sobándose la cabeza. Menudo golpe el que había recibido. _

_Había caído al suelo -o empujado deliberadamente-, siendo aplastado por alguien más que… Oh, podía adivinar quién era. ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡Definitivamente era él! Yuuichiro había logrado abrir un ojo, encontrándose con ese rubio que no paraba de reír todavía encima suya. Esa sonrisa angelical que pertenecía a un verdadero demonio. Tenía que ser un demonio como para ser tan cruel y regalarle un golpe tras otro. _

—¡_Qué te he sorprendido! ¿A que sí?__ —dijo Mikaela, que había salido de una entrada cuadrada en el techo, como aquellas que llevan al ático de una casa. _

—_¡Qué sucede contigo! ¡Eso ha dolido! __—Yuuichiro intentó empujarle— ¡__bájate de encima, bájate de encima!_

_Las piernas del otro menor, estaban cada una a los lados del cuerpo de Yuuichiro, y su peso se apoyaba en el estómago del que se encontraba abajo. _

—_Vamos, Yuu-chan, no seas tan huraño__ —las manos blancas y suaves jalaron suavemente las mejillas del ojiverde, y esos dedos intentaron formar una sonrisa en la mueca molesta que hacía aquella otra boca—. T__e lo he dicho, desde ahora seremos familia__ —le repitió lo anterior. Y por supuesto, deseaba que Yuuichiro se acoplara lo más pronto posible. Tener una familia era cálido, era agradable, y por supuesto, un tesoro irreemplazable. Quería que su nuevo hermano lo supiera. _

_El azabache no pudo evitar sentir un tic en la ceja, y le cogió las muñecas al otro, intentando alejar esas manos de su rostro. Usó el peso de su cuerpo y pudo dar una vuelta sobre el piso, tirando a Mikaela y quedando ahora Yuuichiro sobre él. Se sentía mejor ser el de arriba, daba cierto dominio y poder (?)._

—_¿Por qué insistes tanto? __—no lo entendía. Simplemente no. _

_El ojiazul, bajo el otro parpadeó, y después sonrió. No le costó mucho volver a dar una vuelta, rodar por el suelo y quedar otra vez arriba, sentándose cómodamente sobre el estómago de su nuevo hermano._

—_Lo siento, pero la de arriba es mi posición__ —dijo, tan amable como si no le hubiera sentenciado estar abajo. Y por supuesto, él era el de arriba, el primero, el líder, ya se habían batido en una competencia por el puesto, y había ganado Mikaela, ¿no? _

_Yuuichiro entrecerró los ojos, y se quedó mirando a otra parte. En serio… ¿qué sucedía con ese niño? Actuar de esa forma, tal como si el mundo fuese el lugar más perfecto y divino que pudiera existir. Le molestaba… le molestaba y…_

_De repente, ambos se habían quedado en silencio, un silencio que sólo duró lo necesario. _

—_Es porque Yuu-chan__ —el rubio había alzado su mano una vez más, hasta que la yema de su dedo índice dibujó un caminito desde el ojo del otro, bajando por su mejilla, como si por ahí mismo hubieran resbalado lágrimas— __tus ojos lloran… __—y su voz fue más suave y con un tono más bajo— __lloran lágrimas invisibles __—un llanto silencioso que Mikaela reconocía perfectamente. _

_Yuuichiro abrió sus orbes, y éstos estaban llenos de sorpresa. Aquel otro parecía responder a la última pregunta que el azabache había formulado, pero lo recibido era... era... Lo escuchado hacía a su interior hundirse en un remolino que provocaba algo extraño en su pecho, removiendo el dolor que provocaba el rechazo de sus progenitores. Si un niño no podía confiar en sus propios padres, ¿en quién sí podría? _

_Y en medio de ese amargo y turbio mar que ahora silenciosamente caía por sus ojos, sintió un toque cálido en su frente. Mikaela había apoyado la propia sobre la de Yuuichiro, mezclando negro y rubio entre las hebras de sus cabellos. _

—_Solía ser solitario como tú, pero ahora tengo una gran familia, y de ahora en adelante tú también la tendrás__ —Yuuichiro escuchó una vez más, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había oído ya— __estaremos juntos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Ya no tienes qué sufrir tú solo. Ya nunca más. _

_Nunca más._

[…]

El recuerdo continuaba tan fresco y perfectamente guardado en esa memoria suya. Evocando ahora viejos tiempos de una primera vez, al ver la imagen de aquel muchacho que compartía infancia con él. De una época donde conoció el calor de una verdadera familia. El toque de un hermano. La sonrisa de un ángel, una sonrisa que había desaparecido y que ahora sólo era el eco de lo que vivía en sus recuerdos.

Mikaela estaba vivo. Lo estaba, dios. Y eso era lo más maravilloso que pudiera haberle pasado a Yuuichiro en todo el tiempo que creyó que el rubio estaba muerto. Y aun así, eufórico por la noticia, alegre por el hecho, no podía quitarse de la mente un punto en concreto. Mikaela se notaba tan diferente, esos ojos brillantes, azules, limpios y amables ahora se encontraban ahogados en una tristeza que parecía infinita.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sus ojos lloraban silenciosamente como alguna vez los suyos habían hecho.

—Yuu-chan, por favor, aléjate de mí… —escuchó, la voz pausada, entrecortada, mientras el joven se apoyaba en la pared más cercana de esas ruinas.

—¡Mika! —y Yuuichiro se acercó, haciendo caso omiso de esa petición.

El de ojos esmeralda sabía que Mikaela hacía un gran esfuerzo por disimular el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo, pero era más que evidente, el rubio parecía agonizar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué más habían hecho con él esos malditos chupasangre? A decir verdad, justo ahora no le importaba si Mikaela era un vampiro o no, lo importante es que seguía con vida, que su alma y conciencia estaban ahí con él. Su familia continuaba a su lado.

—Mika, Mika, ¿qué sucede? —el azabache sostuvo al otro.

—Yuu-chan, ¡escúchame! —Mikaela empujó el cuerpo de su hermano, haciendo que Yuuichiro cayera de bruces al suelo— debes alejarte de mí, yo… podría, podría hacerte daño —espetó, y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Desde el suelo, el azabache miraba a su rubio compañero con consternación. Mikaela... ¿qué le sucedía a Mikaela?

—¿Mika...?

—Lo siento... Yuu-chan, en un momento estaré bien, así que por favor...

El joven rubio tembló, sintiendo un sudor frío por la espalda. Se mantuvo aún más alejado, acercándose a la orilla de esa habitación casi derruida que le faltaba una pared. Esa era la peor ocasión para tener un episodio de aquellos. ¿Por qué ahora que tenía la oportunidad de llevarse consigo a Yuuichiro? ¿Por qué ahora cuando el campo estaba libre para escapar tanto de vampiros como humanos? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué?

Y era difícil contenerse de solo ver el terso y blanco cuello de Yuuichiro, haciendo notar las apetitosas venas y arterias que dejaban correr el delicioso líquido carmesí. Podía escucharlo perfectamente, el palpitar del corazón de su amigo, bombeando la sangre a todo su cuerpo. El síndrome de abstinencia en Mikaela nunca había sido tan tortuoso como lo era ahora.

Mikaela dio la espalda. De forma torpe, con esas manos que ahora parecían inútiles, había sacado un tubo transparente de sus ropas, y en el mismo se podía ver la sangre moviéndose dentro por el movimiento tembloroso del muchacho. La sangre de Krul ya no le saciaba, y su efecto era cada vez menor. Mikaela temía convertirse en un monstruo por completo, pero cada día le era más difícil el contenerse.

El tubo que parecía ser de ensayo se le resbaló de las manos, y el mismo se rompió en cuanto impactó contra el suelo. La sangre se derramó y las rodillas del joven se golpearon contra el suelo. Mika arrugó la ropa frente a su pecho, manteniendo -aun si quisiera evitarlo- una respiración pesada.

En ese momento, Yuuichiro pareció comprender todo, o al menos se dio una idea. No podía saber cuan doloroso era para Mikaela, pero sin duda estaba sufriendo, y lo estuvo haciendo todo éste tiempo. La mirada del azabache se entrecerró, y el chico terminó levantándose del suelo polvoriento. Él, sin pausar sus pasos se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, inclinándose junto a él, cogiendo su rostro y pegando su frente con la otra.

Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron atónitos, y el corazón le dio un brinco. Sí, el corazón, porque Mikaela continuaba vivo, porque en realidad nunca murió, pues aquella vez en su agonía, fue obligado a aferrarse al último palpitar que se extendió hasta un presente. Era un vampiro, sí, pero uno incompleto, y uno que se aferraba al último rastro de humanidad que poseía.

—Yuu-chan, te he dicho que...

Yuuichiro se aferró al otro cuando éste estuvo a punto de alejarlo.

—Estaremos juntos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Ya no tienes que sufrir tú solo. Ya nunca más —enunció, acallando a Mikaela, haciéndole recordar las palabras que alguna vez en un pasado le dijo. Cuando esas manos tibias limpiaron con amabilidad las lágrimas que derramó en una noche de luna llena. Cuando esa voz le invitó a ser parte de una familia por primera vez. Por primera vez.

El azabache había ladeado su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello, y sin miramiento, hundió el rostro de Mikaela en el mismo, apoyando la mano en la nuca del rubio. Yuu no sabía exactamente cómo es que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer lo que su razón no le permitía tan fácilmente, pero ahí estaba, con las orejas calientes mientras sentía el aliento de Mikaela en su piel. Y por supuesto, el ojiazul continuó estupefacto, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Yuuichiro le estaba dando el paso libre a beber de él. Y permaneciendo cerca, oliendo la piel de su cuello, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella sangre sabría deliciosa, las ansias eran mucho más fuertes y dolorosas.

Yuu-chan era cruel, tremendamente cruel. Él, que detestaba ser tratado como ganado se estaba ofreciendo. Él, que parecía invitarle a convertirse por completo en un monstruo. Él...

La boca del rubio se abrió, mientras el joven aún peleaba consigo mismo, y sus colmillos sobresalieron en esa perfecta dentadura blanca. El palpitar de su propio corazón, parecía semejante al de Yuuichiro en ese momento, tan afinadamente sincronizados. Mikaela tocó los hombros de Yuuichiro, presionándolos suavemente y entonces...

Entonces probablemente esa sonrisa no volvería, y se quedaría en sólo eso, un simple eco.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Lo mordió o no lo mordió? He ahí el dilema :D(?), queda en la imaginación de cada quién, porque la mía es insana. Además de que en cualquiera de los dos casos Mikaela sufriría. Joder, me da una tremenda pena éste hermoso rubio ;n;

Bueno, yo iba a comentar varias cosas que justo ahora se me han olvidado, duh, sí, soy un caso. Erhm, sí, bien, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, la actitud de cuando eran niños no parece justamente que sean niños, pero así terminó dándose en mi cabeza, ésta maldita cabeza, dios . Lo bueno es que creo que logré no-sexualizarlos* XD. / Oh, sí, también, ésto no es basado completamente en el manga, más bien es una combinación de manga y anime, pues en el manga vimos que los vampiros se llevan a los huerfanitos el mismo día en el que Yuu ingresa al orfanato, pero en el anime parece que Yuu llevaba ya un tiempo con ellos, así que tomé esto último. Hice mención también de la paliza que le dio Mika a Yuu al principio, porque me hizo reír un montón cuando la leí en el manga XD. Nunca la olvidaré uvu.

Y me parece que es todo... Sí, me siento como si le escribiera estas notas a nadie, pero tal vez alguien me lea (?), (Holaaa :D) o tal vez no.

Me harías muy feliz si me dejaras al menos un review :'D, y si no, ya sabes, soy fuerte (?).

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer :'3.


End file.
